


Initiation

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You've been with Jake for over a month, and finally ask him to take your virginity.





	Initiation

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

It was getting late on this particular Thursday night, your little lamp beside the bed bathed you in a dim orange light and you kept locking and unlocking your phone, nervously thinking through what you wanted to tell Jake, knowing he was probably already asleep and would only read your message in the morning anyway. But you needed to tell him, had had this thought, this wish, on your mind for over a week.

You had been dating him for a little over a month, and you knew he was more experienced than you in every way, romantically – and sexually. He was your first serious boyfriend and the entire time you’d been with him you’d felt like you had found your soulmate; even though you didn’t really believe in that concept, he’d made you feel that way. And now, after a month of only holding hands, kissing, holding each other at night and at most, feverishly making out in his car, you felt like you were ready to take the next step.

He hadn’t even tried to talk about it to you, though you knew he was more than ready too; but you were a bit hesitant to tell him what you wanted in person, needed to give him notice so he could guide you through the entire thing, and most importantly you wanted to talk about it first to clear any doubts and worries you had, without exposing you to the possibly awkward experience of bringing it up in person. So, texting him was what you’d chosen to be your way of approaching the topic.

You took one last deep breath, could feel your heart pounding in your chest as you brought up the messaging app and typed down your feelings. You spell-checked the entire thing over and over, added some emojis and reworded parts of it to sound less ridiculous, and as you were chewing your lip anxiously and sitting up straight in your bed, you hit _send_.

Your message contained everything you needed Jake to know, all the things you had wanted to tell him for days. He knew it would be your first time if you decided to sleep with him, and he knew to be understanding and gentle with you, so you’d only texted him about your need, your want, to do it with him, and nobody else. You could have just said “I wanna fuck” and it would have had the same effect, because the wording really didn’t matter to him, he just needed to know what you wanted.

So, when you turned off your light and curled up in bed to try and fall asleep, you thought you’d get at least a few hours of sleep before your alarm would go off. But, unexpectedly, Jake replied within minutes of you texting him.

_>Are you sure, love? I’ve been thinking about you, too…_

Your heart rate increased when you saw the preview of the reply on your locked phone screen, unlocking it with shaky fingers and typing away.

_>Yes. Can we talk after class tomorrow?_

Again, it only took Jake a handful of minutes to reply.

_>Aren’t we supposed to hang out tomorrow night anyway? I thought you wanted to go see that movie? x_

_>Let’s do that another time. Walk me home tomorrow?_

_>Okay. Love you, good night x_

_>Love you too, Jake. Thank you._

Needless to say, you didn’t sleep much that night, grinning to yourself and feeling like you were going to explode with excitement, but anxiety too. You trusted Jake, knew he would take good care of you, knew you were safe with him, but you guessed it was only natural to be nervous about your first time. Everybody was, right?

So that Friday, when the end of your last class of the day came around, you met Jake right outside of campus; he was standing by the gate, smoking a cigarette and smiling when you approached him. You felt yourself blush as you stepped close to him and he pressed a kiss to your cheek, crushing his cigarette on the rim of the garbage bin and discarding the stub in it. He laid his arm around your waist and pulled you close as you started walking home. “How are you doing?”, he asked, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, looking at you intently, trying to figure out what you were thinking.

“I’m good. You?” “I’m very good.”, he replied, his voice in your ears making you feel even more certain about your decision. You smiled at him, getting lost in his deep brown eyes, as always, couldn’t look away. He stopped walking then, pulled you into a tight hug and buried his face in your hair. “Do you wanna grab something to eat first?”, he asked, his hand on your back stroking you gently. “Yeah, okay, that sounds good”, you replied, pulling back and taking his hand before you made your way to the closest diner.

You both ordered a stack of pancakes, not minding the time of day, and sat opposite from each other in a booth, your legs entangled under the table. “You’re dragging your sleeve through the syrup”, you giggled, pointing at Jake’s plate, and he lifted his arm and watched the thick sweet stuff drip down onto the table. “Oh, shit.” He grabbed a napkin and tried to clean up as much as he could, but left a sticky stain on the material of his shirt, rolling his eyes, then finishing his food. You sat in your booth for a bit after eating, sipping on your water and looking at each other.

“I’m nervous”, you finally admitted, leaning forward on the table and reaching for his hands, squeezing his fingers, eyebrows knotted in worry. “We don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to be nervous. About anything. And we can stop anytime. If it gets too much, just please tell me. It’s never gonna be as big a deal as it is right now, sweetheart. I promise.” His words reassured you, reminded you why you had texted him last night in the first place, because he was caring, and he would be careful with you.

The walk home was quiet, the crunchy leaves of fall under your shoes and the cars driving by slowly were the only sounds for a while, until you arrived at your place. You both kicked off your shoes and hung your jackets in the hallway, then you led Jake upstairs into your room, where he sat down on the bed and you picked a record to play. When you turned around to him, he’d taken off his socks and moved back against the headboard. You decided to get out of your tight jeans, sighing with relief when you were freed from their restriction.

“Can I take mine off, too? I never wear jeans at home”, he asked and you nodded. He shuffled out of his pair of black skinny jeans, dropping them off the side of the bed and crawling underneath your blanket, letting you join him and pulling the covers up to your chest. You were facing each other and he grabbed your hands between you and him, lifting them up to his lips and pressing kisses to your knuckles. “How does this even work, like how do people get started?”, you asked, awkwardly giggling, and he smiled as he brushed your hair back behind your ear. “Let me just hold you for a bit”, he said, pulling you flush to his chest, your nose brushing against his. You looked into each other’s eyes for a moment before he kissed you, soft and warm against your lips, and you sighed into the kiss.

Your legs entangled with his, the coarse hair on his shins tickling you as his hand wandered up and down along your side and yours held onto his shoulders while he kissed you. Soft pecks at first, you deepened the kiss by opening your mouth and letting your tongue brush against his lip, and he kissed you back eagerly, his tongue against yours tasting faintly of maple syrup and tobacco smoke. You’d made out with Jake a lot of times before, it had never gone past that, but it did feel different this time. Jake pulled back after a while, leaving a few kisses along your jaw. “Do you want to take your top off?”, he asked quietly as he moved down to your neck, softly kissing your skin there as his fingers fumbled with the hem of your shirt. “Yes”, you breathed, and you let him pull the piece of clothing off you, over your head, then carelessly throwing it aside before his hand came back down on your hip, moving you to your back.

He looked at you as he pressed his forehead against yours, letting his hand slowly slide up your side, warm against your skin and sending shivers through you. “Okay?”, he asked, making sure you were okay with him touching you. You nodded and pulled him down into another open-mouthed kiss, needy now, hungry for him. It was you who took the initiative to reach behind yourself and unclasp your bra, but you let Jake pull it down your shoulders and arms, let him unwrap you like a Christmas present, and his eyes were wide as he took you in. “You’re gorgeous. So beautiful.”, he said, leaning down to press a kiss to your collarbone, his hand gripping your hip, and he left a trail of pecks down to your sternum before looking up into your eyes again. “Can I-“, he began, but you cut him off. “Yes, please, touch me.”

He smirked, lowering his mouth to your nipple, sliding his tongue against it and starting to suckle and bite you there, making you squirm and moan softly, and you couldn’t believe what he was capable of making you feel just at that spot, felt a rush of wetness pool between your legs when you thought about how it would feel if he did this elsewhere. He slowly moved on top of you, kneeling between your legs when you gathered fistfuls of his shirt and yanked it up so he would take it off. His bare chest hovering above you, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, let them explore his impossibly soft skin, feel his taut muscles in his bicep, and he just looked at you with a smile.

“You okay?”, he asked, and your attention snapped back to his face, your hand coming up to the back of his neck, pulling him down into another kiss. You felt his skin against yours, your nipples hardening at the touch, and his hands held you in place by your hips as he grinded his up against them for the first time. You gasped, could feel him hard in his underwear, and it fascinated you the same amount as it aroused you to feel him nudge your clit through the fabric; you felt yourself soak through your panties. He sat back on his heels and shuffled down the mattress until he could lean down with his face hovering above your heat.

He slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of your underwear and looked up into your eyes, waiting for your signal to take them off. “Yes”, you sighed, and he tugged it down, sitting back up so he could remove it completely off your legs, then diving right back down to press wet kisses to the insides of your thighs, making you gasp and sigh and bury your fingers in his hair. “Just relax, I’ll take care of you”, he promised, and you knew he wouldn’t break it. He pushed your legs up with his hands hooked behind your knees and held you in place by your hips before he lowered his open mouth right down onto your clit, placing a kiss there first, watching you squirm and listening to you whine quietly. “Good?”, he asked and you nodded, sweat forming on your forehead and collarbone.

“You taste so sweet”, he said in between kitten licks, and you moaned. When he pulled back and replaced his tongue with his thumb, gently circling your clit before he laid his forefinger against your heat, gathering some wetness, then carefully, slowly pushing it inside. You shuddered at the feeling of his thumb against your clit and his finger slipping inside you didn’t hurt at all, quite the opposite. When he curled it up inside you, you mewled, and when he replaced his thumb with his tongue again, you felt yourself twitch and he smiled against you. Your breathing became erratic in no time, his mouth on you quickly falling into a rhythm of licks, light suckling and circling of your clit.

He didn’t neglect your labia either, lapping at it with broad strokes of his tongue, and he felt you quiver and clench around his finger. “Do you want me to add another?”, he asked, his lips shiny with your arousal. You nodded, enthusiastic, couldn’t get enough of him now. He pulled out his forefinger, gathered more wetness with it and his middle finger, then pushed them both inside, at the same time lowering his mouth to your clit again. You mewled, your nails digging into his scalp now, and he groaned against you, sending vibrations through your groin. “Holy shit”, you cursed under your breath, then trailed off into a series of moans as Jake curled his fingers up inside you and suckled on your clit, circling it with his tongue some more.

You came harder than you’d ever achieved by yourself, a gasp, a shout and loud cries accompanied by you arching your back and tugging at Jake’s hair, his groan against you intensifying the pleasure, his hands on your hips holding you in place for him to coax you through your high. You came down out of breath, loosening your grip in his hair, letting him pull back and wipe his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’re so hot, I’ve never seen anyone look so beautiful when they cum”, he said and pressed a kiss to your knee as he moved up on top of you.

“Fuck, Jake, I-“, you began, but you didn’t know what else to say, and Jake kissed you then, you tasted yourself on him, and you reached down to pull his underwear down, prompting him to pull back and take it off in a hurry, then picking up his jeans off the floor and pulling a condom from his pocket before crawling up beside you. You looked down to his lap, saw the size of him, hard and swollen, and you licked your lips as your hand came down on his abdomen, your fingertips grazing his pubic hair and slowly wandering down. “I don’t know what I’m doing, help me”, you laughed, and Jake pulled you to his side, into his arm, and his free hand grabbed yours, wrapping your fingers around the base of his cock, holding your hand there as he pressed a kiss to your forehead. “Just do whatever you feel like, darling”, he said, quiet, husky voice incredibly encouraging.

So, when he dropped his hand from yours, you just started to give his cock a few pumps with your fist, and a soft moan escaping Jake’s throat told you that you were doing something right. You tightened your grip on him and picked up a steady pace, thumbing the head, eliciting a deeper moan from him. “Condom”, you said, and he raised a brow in surprise as he smirked at you, grabbing the square packet beside himself and ripping it open. He pulled your hand away from his erection, then expertly rolled the condom down along his shaft. “Oh, fuck”, you said, noticing how hot he looked like this, on his back, knowing exactly what he was doing.

“Do you wanna be on top? You can do this at your own pace then”, he suggested stroking your hair back softly. “No, I need you to guide me, Jake, please”, you said, pulling at his arm so he’d move back on top of you. “Okay”, he said, got himself into position, holding himself up with a firm grip on the headboard, his other hand reaching down to line himself up with you as you pulled up your legs and wrapped them around his hips. You felt the tip of his cock against you as he dragged it through your wetness, nudging your sensitive clit and making you squirm and sigh.

“Alright, I’ll go very slow, okay?”, he began, moving down closer to you, planting his hand on the mattress to hold himself up then, “you just tell me if you’re uncomfortable, or if it hurts. Promise you’ll tell me.” “I promise.”, you said, taking a deep breath and wrapping your arms around his neck. He tilted his hips forward just a tiny bit and the head of his cock pressed up against you, then slipped inside with little resistance; you were very wet and, thanks to the orgasm he’d provided, also very relaxed for him. “Good job, baby, you’re doing great”, he said, which was somehow the hottest thing he’d ever said to you, and your eyelids fluttered shut as he kept going, nothing more but a burning stretch until his hips collided with yours and he was buried inside you all the way. He looked down, surprised. “You’re-“, he started, but you cut him off by pulling him down into a kiss, forcing him to lean on his elbows to either side of you.

“Does this hurt?”, he asked, slowly bottoming out after letting you adjust to his size. “No, oh my god, you feel so good”, you whined, digging your nails into his back as he slipped back inside, burying himself to the hilt again. The burning feeling subsided and turned into a blissful friction, and Jake was stretching you in the best way, causing you to gasp and moan. He moved slowly, careful not to hurt you, and the little grunts coming from him turned you on to no end. You felt tears well up in your eyes, the dull ache in your groin when he hit you deep overwhelmingly good. “Fuck, Jake, I feel you so deep inside me”, you said, he groaned and buried his face in your neck, kissing every inch of your skin he could reach as you held him close and he rocked his hips back and forth.

“You feel so good, you’re so wet”, he moaned against your skin, sending warm tingles through your entire body with his voice, and you moaned. “Can you go faster?”, you asked, and he pulled his head back to look into your eyes, forehead to forehead and nose to nose, adjusting his position so he was able to pick up his pace. He kissed you, searing on your lips, and you were moaning into each other’s mouths when he reached down between you and pressed his fingers to your clit, rubbing it in circles, making you mewl. “Oh god, oh my god, I’m gonna cum again”, you whined, felt Jake move even faster, the friction of his cock shoving you further and further over the edge, and you clenched around him when it hit you, his skilled fingers flicking your clit.

He kept fucking you as deep as he could, and he groaned as he watched and felt you come undone, writhing and wailing beneath him. He slowed his movement when you came down, and he was moaning loudly, burying his face in the crook of your neck and biting down on your skin, long, low groans and deep thrusts, then he stilled his hips buried deep inside you, and you dug your nails into his back once more as he came. You pulled him against you so he collapsed with his entire weight on top of you, still inside you, heaving breaths and occasional groans against your skin. “Jake- “, you began, not knowing what to say, or if you should even say anything.

“You good?”, he asked then, turning his face to kiss your cheek. “So fucking good, baby”, you said, your clawing at his back turned into soft strokes and you turned so you could capture his lips in a deep, infatuated kiss. It felt like it lasted for an eternity, his arms around you tight and secure, then he turned onto his back, pulling you on top of him and slipping out of you on the way. You rested your head on his chest, let him wrap his arms around your waist and hold you for a long time.

“Thank you for this.”, you whispered, and he scoffed. “You don’t need to thank me for that. This is what people do when they’re in love. Most of them, anyway.”, he said, softly petting your hair and stroking it down your back. “I love you”, you whispered, looking into his eyes, you were smiling at each other. “I love you too.”


End file.
